Cushions are comfortable to use, and have a decorative function, and shapes are mainly square, round and elliptic.
The material is selected from cotton cloth, flannelette, brocade or linen, and the most comfortable material is memory foam material.
At present, cushion cores used in cushions often adopt sponge. However, if the density of the adopted sponge is high, hardness will be increased inevitably, water permeability and air permeability will become poor, and elastic property will be poor. If the density of the adopted sponge is low, hardness will be decreased, air permeability will be improved, nevertheless, heavy weight cannot be borne, the sponge can be compacted easily, increasing the sponge density of the pressed area in another way, as a result, the local density of the sponge of the area in actual use is high, hardness is increased, water permeability and air permeability become poor, elastic property is poor, and the comfort of the sponge in use will be decreased as well.
Moreover, the sponge used by conventional cushions is poor in water permeability and air permeability, and cannot be washed directly with water as it can easily absorb water.